Sing to Life
by DgShadowChocolate
Summary: AU ShadAmy oneshot songfic. Not as bad as it sounds. Rated T for safety.


The clouds were bleak and gray, a mighty storm slowly brewing in the east. The wind, silent but cold, blew back any feelings of comfort, and his crimson coat and red tipped quills as he walked. Cold, bleak waves crashed against the cliffs, perfectly in time with his breaths and the music flowing through the air, the surrounding countryside devoid of any instrument or anything that could produce the melodic noise. Completely unfazed by this unusual phenomenon, he continued forward, his thick boots muffled by the blown long grass. Slowly, his destination came into view; a lone grave at the edge of the cliff. The words engraved on the rough gray stone were weathered away with age, but he and he alone knew what they once said. His red eyes unfathomable, he stopped, his black quills swaying with the fierce air stream.

He pulled a red rose, full and blooming, from his pocket and held it before his face. In a strong, smooth voice, the hedgehog started to sing, following along with the clear, air-bound melody.

_Dedicato a chi colpevole o e  
perso in questo mare  
si arreso alla corrente  
chi non mai stato vincente._

_Dedicato a chi ha sempre una speranza  
davanti ad un dolore  
nel freddo di una stanza_

_Dedicato a chi cerca la sua libert_

Wind seemed to swirl around him as his voice rose, summoned forth by his power. He lightly stroked the flowers scarlet petals with a found devotion completely alien to him and how he was.

_Canto alla vita  
alla sua bellezza  
ad ogni sua ferita  
ogni sua carezza_

_carezza..._

His voice faded, the rare note of sadness folded within his tones as he made to rest the rose on the grave. At the last moment, the flower was suddenly ripped from his grasp in the wind. He turned as it flew in a great arc to stop behind him. It floated in midair for a fraction of a second, before, in a blaze of white light, it changed. The music flowed, uninterrupted as she stepped onto the grass, red petals morphing into pink fur, the salty wind causing her dark dress to billow about her curving form. She fixed her deep jade eyes onto his shocked ruby orbs and continued his song, her voice like liquid velvet.

_I sing to life  
And to it's tragic beauty  
To pain and to strife  
Let all that dances through me  
The rise and the fall I lived through it all_

Her eyes reflected the pain he had once felt, and still did feel, in his soul as he stared at her. On some unspoken impulse, they stepped as one, in harmony to the pulse of the music around them. As each step brought her closer to him, each beat of his cold, empty heart thudded with music and new life. She radiated her own power, one more subtle and sweet compared to his own...and it called to him. Their voices intermingled into a duet as their palms pressed together and they circled, seeing nothing but their own world in each others eyes.

_Dedicato a chi l'ha sempre inaridita  
come impossessato, uscita fra le dita  
era sempre gi finita_

_Canto alla vita  
negli occhi tuoi riflessa  
facile e infinita  
terra a noi promessa_

They bent their heads closer together, their eyes glinting with a heated light. He almost couldn't believe that this feeling, this emotion would ever, could ever overtake him in his life again. The rising and falling of the melody in his ears was just as soothing and addictive as her breath on his face. Her eyes were glassy, twin shimmering pools of endless emerald that he could be lost in and have no intention of ever being found. They shone with the same mix of desire, need, and power, her movements flowing, yet fiery as a flame as she twisted around him gracefully. He moved with her, in sync with her actions and the music, his hands gliding to her waist_._

_Canto alla vita  
canto a dolce e fiera  
a questo nostro viaggio  
che ancora ci incatena_

Effortlessly breaking free of his hold, she danced away, spinning in a way that was both entrancing and stirring, her face somewhat mischievous. He stayed in place, unceasing in his song as he extended a hand towards her, his eyes burning with a forgotten emotion, buried away by pain to be freed by the pink furred druid before him. However, as she turned to face him, her face was ravaged by pain and loss, tears flowing from her iridescent eyes as she slowly became intangible, magical running up and down her form.  
_Ci chiama_ She murmured in song, almost in apology_._

Her image shattered into thousands of glowing white fragments, instantly wiped away by nature's breath. He froze, almost numb to the universe around him. The one thing that had ever brought him happiness had been ripped away from him all those years ago. Now, when he had thought that his cold, solitary exile was revoked, her sweet, undeniable presence was gone as well, spirited away by unknown magic. No..

_Non dubitare mai  
Non dubitare mai  
Non lasciarla mai da sola  
da sola..._

_...ancora..._

He fell to his knees. No, no, no! She could not be gone. He had lived through one loss, he could not bear another. Was he doomed to being alone, never to feel a lover's flesh against his own, never to know the true meaning of love? He sang the words with agonized fervor, wishing with all his heart that the young sorceress that had captured his heart would return and lift him from his darkness. A single tear dropped from his eyes. In his heart he prayed, prayed to the gods and spirits that had granted him his power a simple request to see her face again.

He was not alone in that grief-stricken sentiment.

The wind changed in direction, whipping around his black form with unnatural strength in a large circle, silently howling with his and another's power combined. The music that flowed only added to the power of the moment, great and terrible in grief and longing. Slowly he stood, his eyes wide, his heart beating frantically, hardly daring to hope. White petals appeared, swirling around his body, across his chest, circling his arms. He closed his eyes, sensing her.

_Canto alla vita  
alla sua bellezza_

He opened his eyes to meet hers, the emeralds sparkling with tears of joy and hope...

...and love.

_Canto alla vita  
canto a dolce e fiera  
a questo nostro viaggio  
che ancora ci incatena_

_Chi chiama _

He embraced her, molding her petite form to his own. Never again would he lose, never again would he be alone. For he had her to fill the void, to heal him of the scars of the past. Her scent was all he could smell, her hair and luxurious pink fur was all he could see, and all he could hear, besides the beautiful melody, was her breathing against him. Pulling back, he gazed at her with wonder and lowered into a dancer's dip.

_Chi chiama..._He sang and, as the song came to a rising magnificent finish, he softly, yet passionately pressed his lips against her warm, perfumed neck.

* * *

Don't ask, Don't know.

This was dualy inspired by the song **Canta Alla Vita **By Josh Groban, and a ShadAmy fan picture called **Shall We Dance?**, but I don't remember who drew it.  
Look for the song's english translation, and you'll see how it fits with the story.

**R&R**


End file.
